


Accidents Will Happen

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince and Dave discuss how to spin Haven's latest incident. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Will Happen

"Maybe nobody noticed," Dave suggests hopefully.

"Nobody noticed an explosion that destroyed two buildings?" Vince counters drily.

"We could blame it on a Trouble." Desperation tinges Dave's voice.

"That seems counterproductive," Vince harrumphs.

"We can't print the real story! Nobody would believe us! We'd lose all credibility!"

"Just how much credibility do you think we have now?"

"Coal dust explosion?"

"Seriously?"

"What do you suggest?" Dave spreads his hands wide, daring Vince to come up with a better cover story.

"We tell the truth. There was a ..."

"Don't even say it," Dave interrupts, glaring at his brother.

"Gas leak."


End file.
